


Heart trouble

by ResedaBae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank needs to fix his diet, M/M, Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResedaBae/pseuds/ResedaBae
Summary: The deviants' demonstration was successful. Connor goes to help Markus repair broken androids, but while he's away, Hank has a heart attack at the precinct.





	Heart trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).



> I'm still trying to improve my English, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know.

At first, the situation at the Hart Plaza protest had seemed hopeless, but after Connor managed to infiltrate the CyberLife tower storing hundreds of androids and convert them to deviants, they managed to change the balance of power in favour of the deviants. The army was forced to retreat.

After the victory, Markus along with North, Josh, Simon and Connor, stood on a podium while Markus gave the liberated androids an inspiring speech, full of hope for the future.

The atmosphere downtown was ecstatic, but once the high of winning wore down a little, the deviant leaders realised they had another battle to fight: repairing and maintaining the now liberated androids.

They were no longer slaves, but that also meant that no one else was responsible for keeping them alive. They urgently needed supplies and helping hands to repair the androids broken during the battle for Detroit. They set up a temporary repair station at the recycling camp the army had abandoned, and they took over the CyberLife warehouse they had previously stolen supplies from.

 

Connor was reunited with Hank, and their relationship grew into something neither of them had dared to hope for. They had been so relieved to see each other alive and well after the battle, that once they separated from their long embrace, they confessed their feelings for each other. Neither of them had known that their feelings were mutual.

As much as Connor would have liked to stay with Hank, he soon had to go back to Markus to help with the repair efforts. Hank understood. In fact, he was happy to see Connor finally be on the side of the deviants and encouraged Connor to be a part of the androids’ movement.

 

Everyone in the recycling center was busy. Some people were busy with repairs, others were getting supplies. When Connor arrived, Markus was visibly relieved to get another pair of helping hands.

”I’m happy to see you came back, Connor”, Markus said to Connor while leading him to the trucks that were bringing in more supplies. ”As you can see, things are a little bit chaotic here. Your help is needed.”

”You have managed the situation well”, Connor said.

”Everyone is trying their best.” Despite the challenging situation, Markus was smiling. The demonstration had been successful and they were free, that was all that mattered.

Another truck of supplies drove into the camp. It was being driven by Simon. When he got out of the drivers seat, Markus greeted him with a hug.

”I’m so glad you’re back”, Markus said.

Simon smiled. ”I was only gone for two hours and seventeen minutes.”

Connor figured they could use some time alone, and went behind the truck to help with the unloading.

Markus and Simon kept holding each other for a while.

”The most difficult part is over”, Simon said, ”We’re on the winning side.”

”I know. It’s almost unbelievable”, Markus said, and then sighed. ”There’s still so much to do.”

Simon kissed Markus’ cheek. ”We have things under control. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Back at the precinct, Hank had just finished an interrogation with a suspect, who was accused of looting stores during the deviants’ protest. He got back to his desk and went online to see if there were any updates on the situation at Hart Plaza.

There were still reporters outside the camps, streaming live footage about what the androids were doing now that the army had retreated.

He thought he caught a glimpse of Connor in the footage sent by drones hovering over the camps, and smiled. He was proud of Connor for being a part of the movement.

Then, there were sings of commotion. A group of human counter protesters had arrived to attack the camp.

”God damn it!” Hank cursed. Why did people always have to ruin everything?

He started to feel nauseous. He figured it was because he hadn’t eaten anything that day. Everyone, including him, were too busy with the aftermath of the protest.

The counter protesters were throwing molotov cocktails over the fencing. Some of them looked like they were well armed.

Hank found it hard to breathe. The feeling of dread that overtook him, surprised him. He was worried for Connor and the other androids.

He was sweating. He thought he should drink some water, but as he sat up, he felt dizzy and had to sit back down. Was he having a panic attack? He didn’t remember ever having one before.

From across the room, Gavin noticed something was wrong. He walked up to Hank, and saw how pale he was.

Gavin and Hank didn’t get along, and usually he wouldn’t bother talking to Hank unless he had to. However, seeing Hank like this, he couldn’t just ignore it.

”Are you alright?” He approached Hank carefully.

”What?” Hank was a bit startled. He hadn’t noticed Gavin approaching until he heard him speak. ”Yeah, uh.. yes, everything’s fine.”

”It doesn’t really look like it.”

”I’m fine!” Hank snapped. He didn’t want Gavin hovering around. ”Be on your way.”

Gavin was about to turn back, when suddenly Hank grabbed his chest and groaned. He was in pain.

”You’re not okay”, Gavin said, now very concerned. ”You need to go to a hospital.”

”Like the hell I do!” Hank refused. ”I’m fine, I just need some water.”

Gavin rushed to the break room and got Hank a bottle of water. When he came back, Hank looked even worse.

”You’re having a heart attack. You need help.” Gavin handed Hank the water.

”It’s not a heart attack, I’ve just been stressed lately”, Hank insisted, but he was so out of breath that he couldn’t convince Gavin.

Gavin couldn’t let Hank do this to himself. ”I’m going to drive you to the hospital”, he said, ”Either that, or I’m calling an ambulance.”

He didn’t want anyone else to get concerned by the sight of an ambulance at the precinct, so he agreed to go with Gavin.

 

At the hospital, it became undeniable that Hank had had a heart attack. He got a diagnosis of coronary artery disease, after which the realisation he could have actually died set in.

He felt awful for letting the problem get this far. Not just by eating so poorly, but by not immediately seeking help when he got the obvious signs of a heart attack.

He could have died and never seen Connor or Sumo again. Someone would have had to tell Connor that he was dead. After everything that they went trough, for him to die of a heart attack…

 

Gavin stayed at the hospital with him. They didn’t speak for a long time, until finally, Hank apologised.

”Thank you, Gavin”, he said. ”And sorry for being so difficult earlier.”

Gavin was just relieved that he didn’t have to be the one to tell everyone Hank was dead. At least not today.

”It’s alright”, Gavin said. ”Do you need anything?”

”Yes. Lend me your phone, I left mine at the precinct”, Hank said. ”I need to call Connor.”

 

At the recycling camp, the conflict with the counter protesters ended without casualties. Once the public was informed about the attack, many counter-counter-protesters came to shield the androids from further attacks. After all, the androids had been peaceful this whole time, and the public opinion was on their side. After the police got involved, the situation de-escalated quickly.

Connor was helping to clean up the mess, when he got a call from Gavin’s phone.

”Hello, this is Connor”, he answered. He was surprised to hear Hank on the other end. He could tell from his voice that something was wrong.

”Is everything ok?” Connor asked.

”Yeah, everything’s fine…” Hank paused. Gavin was giving him a look. He sighed. ”Actually, it’s not.”

”What’s wrong?”

”I had a little heart attack, that’s all.”

Connor dropped his cleaning equipment right where he stood, and rushed to the hospital.

 

When he got to Hank’s hospital room and saw the state Hank was in, he felt his stomach drop.

”Don’t look so freaked out, I’m going to be okay”, Hank said and tried to smile, though he was exhausted.

Connor rushed next to Hank to hold his hand. Gavin left the room quietly to give them some time alone.

”It looks worse than it is”, Hank said. The exhaustion was visible on his face. He was attached to an IV drip, and a nasal cannula. ”I’ll stay here for a few days, but it doesn’t look like I’ll need surgery.”

Hank made Connor some space on the bed, and he lay next to him. He placed his head on Hank’s chest, and listened to his heart.

Hearing the steady beat of Hank’s heart and feeling his chest rise and fall calmed Connor down. He draped his arm across Hank’s chest and closed his eyes.

”You need to stop eating at the Chicken Feed every week”, Connor said.

”Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
